


Prompt #28

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fighting, Future Fic, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Since it's in 2x20, Spoiler for the books, Tumblr Prompt, bamf Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Lil_Queen prompted on AO3: “Can u do one where mangus saves max life, and one where mangus is using a seraph blade. Thanks” I mixed the two prompts, I hope you don't mind!





	Prompt #28

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I tried my best at writing the fighting scene, that's all I can say :P  
> Please, let me know if you like it! I adored writing Magnus as a BAMF **
> 
> (PLEASE NOTE THAT THE SPOILER IS that, being Magnus Asmodeus' son, and being Asmodeus a fallen Angel, Magnus has angel blood, so he can use the Seraph Blade)

A spear crashes into the energy barrier and it’s like a thunder against his bones.

He falls to the ground, knees hitting the pavement, and he gasps as the air leaves his lungs. There’s dirt under his fingernails and on his clothes, there’s mud under his shoes. It’s so dark he can barely see, cat eyes glowing golden with the magic that’s dying in his fingertips.

_Screams._ Behind him and in front of him and everywhere around him, pain and sick exaltation and warning. He can’t even try to figure out who’s on his side.

The air is warm and it smells like blood, it’s so thick he almost chokes on it with every breath.

A four-legged Demon is running towards him, thick nails sliding on the floor, blood dripping from its black jaws, the fire is weak between his fingers but he raises his hand and aims.

A scream scratches its way out of his throat as he feels his magic become thinner and thinner in his blood, and the Demon explodes as his energy barrier crumbles down; he protects his head with his arms and that’s when he hears a sound that doesn’t belong there.

A child. Screaming.

He bends one leg forward, muscles trembling, presses down on his knee with his hands to push himself up and he sways, he would have fallen if he hadn’t seen him.

Max, stubborn, brave Max, is being cornered by two Demons, his sword the only thing keeping them at bay, and Magnus  _tries_ , he can see Izzy as she tries to get closer, she tries to push her way through but a Shadowhunter grabs her by the arm, yanks her back, he  _tries_ , he feels blood running on his lip as he tries to rip the last drops of magic he has from his bones but he  _can’t_ , and he can’t see Alec so he just  _runs_.

Max isn’t that far away from him but he feels like it takes him forever to get to him, shoes slipping on the floor, the roar of the fight all around him and Max’s sword falls to the ground in front of his eyes, almost like a toy, the Demons closing in on him.

He screams: - _No_ ,- and his magic leaves him with his voice, the last shreds of it as one Demon shatters against a weak barrier around Max but tears it down with it and it takes everything Magnus has for him not to fall with it.

There is still a Demon in front of Max and there’s a war roaring around him.

Magnus grabs the fallen Seraph Blade, now only hilt, and he feels his angel blood boiling with it, the blade shining for a second before he stabs the Demon in the back,  _screaming_ , the muscles in his arm and shoulder  _burning,_ and it explodes under his hand, black blood staining his hands and his clothes and his cheek.

Max’s eyes are terrified.

He screams: - _Run_ ,- and Max does, but when he turns it’s too late: a Demon crashes into him, sends him tumbling on the floor, and it’s only instinct that makes him roll away from it. Adrenaline makes him stand, the sword glowing in his grip.

He spits a blood clot on the floor.

He adjusts his grip on the sword, makes it rotate around his fingers; he murmurs: -Come and play.


End file.
